


Two Prince Ali's

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, final one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finally makes a little outfit for Nooroo, and Prince Ali may be more excited about it than anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Prince Ali's

“Is it done yet, Miss Marinette?” Prince Ali asked, more excited than even his kwami.  He tried to peak over the girl’s shoulder, but she giggled and turned to hide the costume from either pair of eyes. 

“Tikki, can you get me the little blue feather?” she asked.  Tikki brought back the little feather, and once Marinette was done, she pushed away from her desk and held up the little costume.  “Tada!” she said with a giggle, presenting a nearly exact replica of Aladdin’s prince outfit.

“Ah, it’s great!” Prince Ali praised, reaching for the outfit, “Nooroo, c’mere!”

Nooroo giggled and floated closer, allowing his Holder to place the costume gently on him, mindful of the wings.  It was quite puffy on him, and the little shoes pointed up, which made the butterfly laugh.  The cape on the back felt weird against his wings, but seeing how ecstatic Ali was made it easier to deal with.  That boy was too precious to upset.

“It’s so cute, Miss Marinette!” Prince Ali cooed, poking his kwami happily in the tummy. 

Nooroo laughed at the tickling and nodded to Marinette, “You’re quite the seamstress, Ladybug,” he said, floating over to nuzzle Marinette’s cheek.  He pushed up his hat, which slid down the side of his head after the nuzzling.

“Well, I’ve had plenty of practice lately!” Marinette snickered.  “But, thank you, Nooroo!  You make a great Aladdin.”

“Hey, this means we now have two Prince Ali’s!” the prince noted, a wide smile spreading across his face.  “I need to text Rose about that!” he laughed, reaching for his phone.  Marinette giggled, sitting back to let both of them in the shot easier.  They’d allowed the prince to tell his best friend his identity, since it seemed he didn’t quite understand the concept of a secret identity, but they made sure he kept it from everyone else for his own safety.

So, just to play along with it, Marinette pulled up the Prince Ali song to set the mood for both boy and kwami.  It was just too cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, thank you to everyone who read this series and left kudos/comments! You guys are great and I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much!


End file.
